The present disclosure relates to the field of computing, and in particular to methods and apparatus for analyzing and/or filtering any data stream of trace data or image data to determine constituent signals and displaying the constituent signals of the data stream. Examples of data streams include data streams with data representing still images, video, and other one-dimensional, two-dimensional, three-dimensional, four-dimensional, and higher-dimensional data sets.